1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saddlebags and, more specifically, to motorcycle saddlebags.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motorcycle may have saddlebags for carrying the riders personal gear, repair tools or other items. One saddlebag is typically mounted to a bracket attached to the frame rearward of the rider's seat on each side of the motorcycle.
Although many saddlebags are made of leather, others are made of fiberglass or a similar rigid material.
Saddlebags generally must be removed to perform any significant maintenance on the motorcycle. Removing a saddlebag may be inconvenient and time consuming because the saddlebag is often bolted to the mounting bracket, which in turn is bolted to the frame of the motorcycle. For example, to remove each saddlebag from the HARLEY-DAVIDSON HERITAGE .RTM. motorcycle, one must unscrew four bolts to detach the saddlebag from the mounting bracket and unscrew three bolts to detach the mounting bracket from the frame. The bolts that attach the bracket to the frame are typically received in internally threaded cylindrical studs that abut the frame and have a threaded shank that extends through a hole in the frame and is secured to the frame with a nut.
Mounting mechanisms that promote removability of motorcycle saddlebags have been developed. Most of these mechanisms are intended by their manufacturers to be retrofitted to the original saddlebags, i.e., the saddlebags normally provided by the motorcycle manufacturer as part of the motorcycle. One such mechanism includes a bracket having several protrusions or clips, each with a U-shaped slot. The mechanism further includes a corresponding number of studs that replace the existing or original studs. Each stud has a groove that receives the edges of the U-shaped slot of the corresponding clip when the bracket is mounted on the motorcycle. Each clip has a set screw that can be used to secure the clip on the stud. To remove a saddlebag, one loosens the set screw and lifts the saddlebag until the clips disengage the studs. Another such mechanism includes saddlebags that are intended to replace the original saddlebags. The mechanism also includes studs. When the saddlebag is mounted on the motorcycle, each stud extends through a hole in the saddlebag and is retained by a spring clip inside the saddlebag. To remove the saddlebag, one must reach inside the saddlebag, remove the spring clip from each stud, and lift the bag off the studs. A disadvantage of this design is that such parts protruding into the saddlebag can catch on items stored there. It may also be cumbersome to reach into the saddlebag to access the spring clip. Other mechanisms have been included in motorcycles by the original equipment manufacturer (i.e., the motorcycle manufacturer) to mount fiberglass or similar hard-sided saddlebags in a removable manner. One such mechanism includes a so-called "aircraft pin," which is a removable pin that extends through a hole in the saddlebag and is received in a spring clip mounted to the frame. To remove the saddlebag, one must reach inside to remove the pin.
It would be desirable to provide a motorcycle saddlebag release mechanism that is quick and easy to use and that does not include parts that protrude into the interior of the saddlebag. These problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.